Mwo!
by yongchan
Summary: "Setelah menonton film tadi, aku jadi ingin menjadi super hero juga." Mendengar itu Suho pun menoleh/"Myun...coba kau tebak aku ingin menjadi apa"/"Superman?"/"Bukan."/"Batman?"/"Bukan juga, coba tebak lagi."/"Spiderman?" Tanya Suho ragu./"No, yourman." Jawab Kris mantap/"Itu bukan super hero, bodoh!" Ucap Suho kesal/ KrisHo, Drabble lagi... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mwo?!

Cast: Kris &amp; Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi harusnya diawali dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan Suho, ia malah terjebak diperpustakaan kota hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas tugasnya.

Menyebalkan. Tugasnya banyak sekali. Suho kesal, Suho jengkel, Suho tidak suka tugas yang menumpuk seperti ini. Sebenarnya Suho bukan anak yang pemalas, nyatanya Suho itu termasuk mahasiswa yang pandai dijurusannya. Hanya saja tugas yang menumpuk dihari libur itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Belum lagi deadline semua tugasnya itu sangat mepet.

Menyebalkan bukan? Sepertinya Suho harus berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Kalau saja Suho tau menjadi anak kuliahan itu sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, mungkin dulu ia tidak akan merayu kedua orangtuanya agar ia diizinkan untuk kuliah diluar kota. Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tak akan tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Hidup dikota dan tinggal sendirian itu menyedihkan bukan? Haha Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tak akan sering begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kalau saja ia... ahh sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya secepatnya.

.

Dengan serius Suho mengerjakan tugas tugasnya tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang pria tampan memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Suho terus saja mengerjakan tugasnya sampai pada akhirnya pria itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ehem" Suho menoleh ketika ia menyadari ada seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya pria itu kepada Suho. Suho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap bingung kearah pria tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat pria tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pria itu lagi

"Aku rasa tidak pernah." kali ini Suho menjawab dan setelahnya ia kembali serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Benarkah?" pria itu bicara lagi, padahal sudah jelas Suho tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka berlanjut. Tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktu, pikir Suho. Mengabaikannya, akhirnya Suho pun tetap melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya menyerah, tapi pria itu malah tersenyum lagi ketika Suho memilih mengabaikannya.

"Kau tau, kau itu terlihat seperti..." Suho memang mengabaikan pria yang berbicara disampingnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi fungsi telinga Suho masih cukup baik untuk mendengar, jadi kalau boleh jujur Suho cukup penasaran dengan kalimat yang sepertinya sengaja pria itu potong agar Suho penasaran.

Pria disampingnya ini tampan sih, tapi kenapa menyebalkan?! Huh, Suho jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Seperti apa?" Tuh kan, akhirnya mau tak mau Suho mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, ada baiknya kita berkenalan dulu." Ujar pria tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Suho. Saat itu pula Suho menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, jika kau mau. Dan kau?" Setelah itu Suho pun mengenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Kim Joonmyun, kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Ucap Suho lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan kalimatku tadi?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum aneh. Suho reflek mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris tersebut.

"Kau tau, kau itu terlihat seperti pendamping hidup untuk masa depanku nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Kris pun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Suho hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya...

"Mwo?!" Teriak Suho sebagai respon, saat itu juga Suho menatap tak percaya kepada pria yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya ini.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini pikiran Suho hanya akan dipenuhi dengan 'Pria bernama Wu Yifan, pendamping hidup dan masa depan.'

Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas tugas Suho yang menumpuk? Haha entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

udah ya segini doang haha maaf kalau ada typo dan aku tau banget ini pendek, but...

Gimme Your Review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mwo?!

Cast: Kris &amp; Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan pada waktu itu, Suho merasa pria menyebalkan itu selalu berada disekitarnya. Contohnya saja sekarang, padahal niatan Suho berada ditaman adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya. Tapi bukannya mendapat ketenangan, Suho malah harus bertemu Kris yang sukses membuat moodnya menjadi jelek.

Suho mendengus sebal saat melihat pria menyebalkan itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Enak sekali pria itu bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu padahal kalau diingat beberapa hari belakangan ini, hari hari Suho menjadi sedikit kacau hanya karena kalimat kalimat Kris yang menyebalkan tempo hari selalu teringat dikepalanya. Dan kalimat Kris tersebut sangat berdampak pada tugas Suho. Karena kalimat Kris itu Suho jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Melihat wajah Kris lebih lama lagi membuat Suho mengingat bagaimana sulitnya ia memohon perpanjangan waktu kepada beberapa dosennya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Sialan! Mengingat itu membuat Suho ingin sekali mencakar wajah pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi sudahlah, Suho tak ingin mempunyai masalah dengan pria ini. Jadi Suho pikir mengabaikannya adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Dengan langkah santai Suho menjauhi Kris, dalam hati Suho berharap semoga saja Kris tidak mengikuti langkah kakinya. Tapi harapan itu sirna saat dirasanya seseorang menyentuh pelan pundak dan menyebut namanya.

"Joonmyunie." Dengan kesal Suho pun berbalik. Ugh apa apaan sih, pria ini sok akrab sekali memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris dengan tajam, berharap tatapannya itu membuat Kris jera untuk mendekatinya lagi. Bukannya menjawab Kris malah memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Suho. Melihat itu, Suho jadi kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya orang ini, menyebalkan!

"Kau tampak santai hari ini, tidak bermesraan dengan tugas lagi?" tanya Kris saat merasa Suho akan menjauhi dirinya lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Suho singkat lalu mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Terserah."

"Can you be mine?" Suho menatap kaget kearah Kris tapi dengan cepat dan pasti ia menjawab

"No." Kris tersenyum aneh saat mendengar jawaban singat itu.

"Apakah kau mengerti tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Suho melototkan matanya kesal. Apa apaan sih pria ini, mencoba mempermainkannya ya?!

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau ulangi." Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Can you be mine?" Tanya Suho sama seperti Kris tadi. Berharap dengan ini ia bisa mengakhiri interaksi tidak penting ini.

"Oh sure, why not?" Setelah mengatakan itu Kris tersenyum lagi. Suho terdiam melihat senyum itu, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kalau dipikir lagi tadi ia seperti meminta Kris menjadi miliknya.

Meminta Kris menjadi miliknya. Hah?! Apa?! Sialan sekali pria ini, menyebalkannya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bisa bisanya ia mengikuti kemauan pria ini. Dalam hati Suho terus menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa tadi ia mau saja meladeni pria menyebalkan ini.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" Pertanyaan Kris tersebut membuat Suho langsung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"What?! Never!" Setelah mengatakan itu Suho pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Kris. Dan untungnya kali ini Kris hanya menatap kepergian Suho sambil tersenyum misterius tanpa berniat mengikutinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai~

maaf ya kalau ini mengecewakan banget haha ohh iya makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca sekaligus ripiu :3 dan maklumin ya kalau ada typo ._.

Last, gimme your review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mwo?!

Cast: Kris &amp; Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Suho dapat menghembuskan napasnya lega saat ia rasa pria menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutinya itu tidak terlihat lagi. Dan yah, kalau begini Suho semakin yakin kalau pria menyebalkan itu selalu mengganggu dirinya hanya untuk hiburan saja. Huh! Memikirkan itu membuat dirinya jadi kesal sendiri. Tapi kalau boleh jujur ada rasa aneh juga ketika tidak ada yang membuatnya sebal seperti waktu lalu. Oh tidak, tidak, tidak! Ia tidak mungkinkan merindukan kehadiran pria menyebalkan itu? Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat ia sadar pikirannya malah penuh dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Fokus Suho fokus, batin Suho sambil berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan dosen didepan kelas saat ini.

.

Suho segera membereskan semua buku bukunya ketika dosen telah mengakhiri kelas hari ini.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ucapnya pelan lalu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kalian tau, hampir dua jam didalam kelas dan Suho berusaha untuk selalu fokus tapi ujungnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan dosen dengan gampang seperti biasa. Kalau dipikir lagi, Suho rasa ia rugi hari ini, hadir didalam kelas tapi tidak bisa mencerna satu pun penjelasan dari dosen. Menyebalkan bukan? Membuang tenaga saja. Tau begini lebih baik membolos saja tadi, batin Suho dalam hati.

.

Suho membulatkan matanya lucu ketika ia mendapati sosok Kris berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Baru saja keluar kelas, Suho malah dibuat kaget seperti ini. Huh! Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Suho pun tanpa pikir panjang mendekati Kris yang daritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya sih yang Suho inginkan bertanya bagaimana kabar pria menyebalkan ini dan kenapa beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlihat, tapi yang diucapkan mulutnya malah seperti...

"Kau bisa tidak sih berhenti mengikutiku?!" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Bukannya menjawab Kris malah bertanya balik, setelah sebelumnya ia terkekeh kecil membuat Suho mendengus mendengarnya

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Suho lagi

"Kelasku baru saja selesai tadi." Jawab Kris santai.

"Kelas?" Tanya Suho bingung dan Kris pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Suho pun jadi penasaran dengan Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol ditaman kampus saja?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Suho, Kris dengan lembut menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan lagi Suho terlihat pasrah pasrah saja ketika Kris membawanya ke taman kampus. Setelah mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman, Kris pun mulai menceritakan dirinya. Tentang orangtuanya yang dicina, tentang dia yang tinggal diapartemen sendirian dan tentang...masih banyak lagi.

Dan ya setelah mendengar cerita Kris tersebut, saat itu juga Suho baru tau kalau Kris itu satu jurusan dengannya namun mereka berada dalam kelas yang berbeda. Dalam hati Suho bersyukur untung saja ia tidak sekelas dengan Kris. Dan selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan obrolan obrolan ringan lainnya. Untuk saat itu tidak ada Kris yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sejak pembicaraan ditaman waktu itu, Kris dan Suho pun menjadi dekat. Sekarang saja mereka sudah dekat selama empat bulanan lebih. Dan Jika ada waktu senggang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu diapartemen Kris atau sebaliknya.

Seperti saat ini, Suho datang berkunjung ke apartemen Kris untuk nonton dvd bersama.

"Yifan, berhenti menatap wajahku." ucap Suho pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi didepannya.

"Joonmyun"

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ohh kalau begitu, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada, Yifan!"

"Hahaha siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Yifan! Mau sampai kapan kau menanyakan hal yang sama seperti ini, hah?!"

"Sampai kau menyebutkan namaku sebagai jawabannya." tanpa sadar kedua pipi Suho merona ketika mendengar kata-kata Kris tersebut

"Apa?! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Suho lalu memukul mukul Kris dengan kesal, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar Kris tak melihat jelas rona merah dikedua pipinya

"Yaaa berhenti memukuliku."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau berhenti membuatku kesal."

"Kesal? Apa kau kesal karena aku berhasil membuatmu merona?" mendengar itu membuat Suho berhenti memukuli Kris

"Yaaaak! Yifan, kau menyebalkan!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho pun kembali memukuli Kris hahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_- aku rasa ini lebih gak jelas dan lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya ya hahaaha maaf kalau ada typo ._.

.

Gimme your review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Kris &amp; Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas memukuli Kris, Suho pun kembali melanjutkan menonton film yang sempat tertunda tadi. Begitu juga dengan Kris, tampaknya ia sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk menggoda Suho. Bukan tak berminat sih, sebenarnya Kris cuma tak ingin dipukuli lagi seperti tadi. Asal kalian tau saja kecil kecil seperti itu, kalau Suho sudah memukul tetap saja rasanya sakit.

.

.

.

"Setelah menonton film tadi, aku jadi ingin menjadi super hero juga." Mendengar itu Suho pun menoleh, menatap Kris yang sepertinya saat itu sedang berimajinasi

"Myun...coba kau tebak aku ingin menjadi apa"

"Superman?"

"Bukan."

"Batman?"

"Bukan juga, coba tebak lagi."

"Spiderman?" Tanya Suho ragu.

"No, yourman." Jawab Kris mantap, Suho terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna jawaban Kris tersebut. Tak lama kemudian...

"Itu bukan super hero, bodoh!" Ucap Suho kesal, lalu melempar Kris dengan bantal yang ada disampingnya

"Yak kenapa malah melempariku dengan bantal?!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau sendiri juga menyebalkan." Ucap Kris sambil menatap Suho datar

"Apa?! aku menyebalkan?"

"Iya, kau itu menyebalkan. Kau sadar tidak sih, setiap hari kau selalu membuatku semakin jatuh hati padamu. Belum lagi kalau sehari saja aku tak melihatmu, rasanya aku sangat kesal. Kesal karena sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau malah malas bertemu denganku. Aku juga sudah memintamu jadi kekasihku, tapi kenapa kau selalu menolakku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris pun menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Sementara itu, Suho bingung harus menanggapi Kris seperti apa. Baru kali ini Kris bicara seserius ini dengannya, biasanya kan Kris selalu menyebalkan.

"Yifan aku, aku..."

"Hah sudahlah Myun, lupakan saja kata kataku tadi. Aku rasa ucapanku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman, benarkan?" Suho hanya diam saja, melihat itu membuat Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Kris pun beranjak dari sana, tapi baru saja berdiri tangannya ditarik Suho dengan kencang, sehingga ia kembali terduduk. Kris pun menatap Suho datar, inginnya sih ia protes, tapi siapa sangka sebelum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang ia dapat malah bibir lembut Suho menempel dibibirnya.

Kris jadi bingung, yang tadinya ia merasa bad mood sekarang ia malah bingung merasakan apa. Ia sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi. Yang Kris tau, ia hanya merasakan bibir lembut Suho yang masih menempel dibibirnya sekarang. Tak lama Suho pun menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris.

"Yifan, aku sebenarnya..." Kris diam, tak berniat mengucapkan apa apa saat itu. Kris hanya menatap Suho yang saat ini menunduk, Kris sangat yakin kalau sekarang ini kedua pipi Suho pasti memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Mendengar itu, Kris pun tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah yakin kalau Suho akan mengatakan itu haha akhirnya Suho mengakui perasaannya juga.

"Bagus kalau kau menyukaiku. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau jadi kekasihku."

"Tapi..."

"Dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan." setelah mengucapkan itu Kris pun mencium Suho dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udahan udahan hahaha

makasih ya buat kalian kalian yang udah ripiu dichap sebelumnya :3 sori kalau ada typo dan isinya gak jelas banget haha ini aku kasih lanjutannya drabble lagi ._.

Gimme Your Review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


End file.
